Baldur Schematic
Basic Info The has *1 Rain Tactic Slot containing 1 Upgradable Components. *2 Custom Slots with 3 Sub-Slots that may equipped from a pool of 9 Upgradable Components. *3 Class Slots with 6 Sub-Slots that may equipped from a pool of 20 Upgradable Components. Schematic Summary Component Slots Rain Tactic ---- Custom ---- Class ( T ) ---- Slot Compatibility Update History *The gained the ( R ) Heroic Zombifier via a WCP during Zombie Invasion ( Oct 13, 2016 ) *The gained the ( R ) High Density Plating via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( U ) High Density Plating via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( R ) Demolition Rounds via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( U ) Demolition Rounds via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( R ) Uranium Payload via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The gained the ( U ) Uranium Payload via Lv90 Challenge Base Arms Cache in the G. U. of May 31, 2016. *The Baldur Schematic gained the ( R ) Pinpoint Targeting component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Baldur Schematic gained the ( U ) Pinpoint Targeting component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Baldur Schematic gained the Pinpoint Targeting component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Baldur Schematic gained the ( R ) Clip Compression component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Baldur Schematic gained the ( U ) Clip Compression component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Baldur Schematic gained the Clip Compression component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Baldur Schematic gained the ( R ) Armored Treads component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Baldur Schematic gained the ( U ) Armored Treads component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Baldur Schematic gained the Armored Treads component via Shadow Ops Cycle 24 ( May 27, 2016 ) *The Baldur Schematic was introduced via the Workshop during Operation: Retribution ( May 19, 2016 ) *No Further Updates. Additional Information *The has NO Lost Tech Components. *The has 1 Epic Tech Components *The has 29 Limited Tech Components **Including 7 Uncommon Limited Tech. **Including 7 Rare Limited Tech. *The , although sharing the Class Slot with other schematics, contains some alterations : **The does NOT contain the Take Aim component in the Class Orders Slot **The does NOT contain the Class Equipment Slot Trivia *The is available in Workshop upon unlocking Baldur. *The has NO native Components, all component's Availability is Restricted. Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 05/04/16 ) - Operation: Retribution - ( Official ) - Introduction Event Briefing Gallery Design Icons.jpg Navigation Category:Vehicle Schematic Category:Special Forces Schematic Category:Special Forces Heavy Vehicle Schematic Category:Status Effect Available Category:Status Effect Available - Corrosion Category:Status Effect Available - Plague‎ Category:Status Effect Available - Shock Category:A to Z